For All its Worth
by Frida-Rosa12
Summary: Natsu kicks Lucy out of Team Natsu! What's worse she get's raped and pregnant after words! The only people she can trust now is Levy, Gageel, Juvia, Erza, Gray and Loke. Yet after all this she still loves Natsu... Follow Lucy on her journey to recovery. (sorry if it doesn't sound interesting but please give it a try. Its kind of a slow story like... Clannad I guess... just not sad)
1. Why me?

HI guys! So i have been writing this story for a wile at school so it's already written out on paper, I just need to write it on here and post it. So this is a Fairy Tail fanfiction i love Fairy tail it's one of my fave anime. Anyway here is the story i hope you enjoy. Fairy tail is not mine

* * *

It hurts… make him stop… what did I do to deserve this…?'

That day… it started like any other…

_'Stop it! Please! Leave me alone!'_

But this time… was different…

_I tried to struggle in his grip but the more I did the more his grip on my thought got tighter…_

_"Struggle all you want Lucy I like a little challenge." He man on top of me smirked _

Natsu was acting different after we came back from our mission. I desisted to let him think it out before asking him anything. I didn't think that it would turn out this way…

_'No more! No more! Please!' _

_The man on top of me began feeling me all over with his free hand as he continued having his way with me. I felt cold tears well up in my eyes and then I felt him lick them away._

He told me that he wanted to talk to me over in the corner of the guild and Mira brought my hopes up telling me that he was going to confess… what he told me didn't make my heat soar it made my heart shudder and tear apart…

_'I don't want this! Somebody! Please!'_

_My naked back was pressed up against the wall as he continued roughly doing as he pleased to me I couldn't do anything… what was I to do when my hands are tied up and my mouth taped shut… I looked over to the side and watch from the inside of the ally as people walked by unaware of what was going on within the depths of the ally way. _

"I want you out of team Natsu." I was shocked and hurt… I asked him why and he told me I was week and can't take care of myself… I tried arguing that I wasn't week but the more we fought the more the more hurtful his words became towards me not to mention he slapped me when I told him "This is about Lassana isn't it!? I was a replacement for her wasn't I!?" The second he slapped me I stood there shocked as he yelled at me to never speak ill of her again. Tears swelled up in my eyes and I told him I hate him and left the guild.

_'Erza….Gray…. Happy… Natsu… mamma…. Papa… anybody…'_

I locked myself in my room the rest of the day and I cried my eyes out. I heard Erza and Gray knocking on my door asking me to 'please open up' but I didn't comply. Even Levy came with Mira and tried to get me to answer, but I didn't make a sound. After an hour of people trying to get me to answer and banging on my door it fell silent. I summed Loke to make me some hot chocolate. He didn't ask any questions, seeing as how my eyes were blood shot and my hair was a mess, he just nodded and brought me hot chocolate. I gave him a silent thank you and he nodded and told me he'll be back to check on me in 20 minutes. I nodded slowly and he disappeared. After a while of silence I desisted to go out for fresh air and left my house. Once I closed the door I realized I forgot my celestial spirit keys but shrugged it off and left…. It was a big mistake… on my walk around after about 10 minutes I felt a cloth cover my mouth and nose and then fell unconscious.

I woke up on the cold concrete floor with my mouth taped up and my hands tied behind my back. I then heard a spine shivering voice begin to speak to me. I looked up to see a dark figure with ice cold blue eyes.

"Lucy Hearfilia, my, qhat a prize." He said coldly smiling "Hehehe there is no need to be scared. Trust me; I will make you feel like a woman of your beauty should." He laughed lightly as he leaned in and began to kiss me forcefully. I bit his tongue but it only pissed him off the next thing I knew he had ripped my clothes off and began touching me.

_I then felt the man's pace quicken and my eye's opened wide in horror as I began to struggle more. His hand griped around my neck tighter making me stop and winch in the pain. The man let out a semi loud moan as he unloaded within me and I tried to let out a screech in horror as best as I could behind the duct tape. I heard him chuckle as he looked me in the face and grabbed my face to look at him._

_"How was that Lucy? Hehehe maybe we should go for another round on the other side." He smirked._

_"MHHHM! MHHHM!" was all I was able to scream out as I shook my head no._

_"I'll take that as a yes." He smirked as he forcefully turned me around on my knees._

_'Help me!'_

After what seemed forever I heard foot steeps and a voice call out my name. The next thing I knew the weight that was on me disappeared and something worm hit my body. The sounds of punches, bones cracking and yells could be heard in the depths of the silence. Once they stopped I slowly opened my eyes to see Levy holding a flash light and glaring at something in the dark, I assume it's that man that just raped me.

"Lucy…are you ok?" I turned to my left to see Erza uniting my hands and removing the tape.

"DAMN! We got here too late!" I heard Gray yell stomping his feet on the floor

"Damned basterd!" Loke growled.

"If only I had caught her sent faster…" Gageel's voice came.

"Lucy… it's ok now. We're here" I heard Juvia's voice near my ear.

"….guys….thank….you..." I managed to say as I fainted.

I had woken up in my pajamas laying in the bed of my room I was confused at first but then I heard Erza's voice and I saw Levy and Juvia come out of my kitchen with hot coco also in they're pajamas. Levy handed me my cup and they sat down and explained that Loke told them that I had gone missing and that they searched everywhere for me. Juvia told me that the guys beat up the man who did this to me and sent him to jail. Erza told me that they had washed me off as best as they could, once the boys left, since I was knocked out, and dressed me in my pj's. I smiled at them and thanked them with tears flowing down my eyes. We desisted on a sleep over and the girls are asleep right now. I just thought I should wright you this letter on what happened today mama. Don't worry I'm fine but I hope I don't get pregnant. The girls and I desisted that if I am then I would keep it. I know you and papa are looking out for me up there and I want to thank you. If it weren't for you two I wouldn't have meet my best friends. I love you.

Love your daughter,

, Lucy Hearfilia.


	2. Great friends!

Chapter 2: Grate Friends

Here is part two! I hope you like it! Sorry if there are spelling errors by the way. Anyway I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

FAIRY TAIL NOT MINE

'It's so warm…' I thought as I cuddled closer to the warmth.

'mmm…' I heard my pillow moan as I hugged….it… wait… pillows don't groan… I snapped my eyes wide open only to be met with a forest of salmon colored hair. It took a while for my brain to possess what was happening and last night's events before I jumped out of bed and fell on my bottom letting out a yell.

"huh? Oh hey, morning Luce…!" Natsu said as he slowly sat up on my bed and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Natsu! What the hell are you doing here?" I asked angrily. How dare he be here and act like nothing happened between us last night!

"what do you mean? I always sleep on your bed right Happy." He smiled

"Aye!" Happy ground as he sat up rubbing his tired eyes.

"Hey Lu-chan what's going on… eh!? N-Natsu!?" Levy yelled shockingly

"Huh? Hey Levy" Natsu greeted shocked to see Levy in my house

"Natsu! You have no right to be here!" she yelled

"Juvia forbids you from coming close to Lucy!" Juvia suddenly said getting in front of me in a protective stance.

"The hell we having a sleep over or something?" Natsu asked. "and what do you mean I can't get near Luce!? She's my best friend!"

I get he's dense but seriously!? How can he not remember what happened yesterday?

"Not after what you did to Lu-chan yesterday!" Levy yelled.

"oh come on you're still mad at me about that!?" Natsu yelled "Get over it's no big deal!"

What… no big deal…? I felt tears well up in my eyes but I stayed silent and looked over at happy to see him upset at Natsu's choice of words.

"You don't get it Natsu; you said and did a lot of things that really hurt." Juvia said sadly

"oh come on… it wasn't that bad." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

That's it! I can't take any more of this! I felt my body tremble and I looked up and glared at Natsu. Natsu flinched under my stare and I got up and took in a deep breath to calm myself a bet and then began to speak.

"Not that bad…?" I growled "Not that bad!? You called me a week defenseless woman who can't take care of herself!"

"It's true Lucy! I have to save you all the time!" Natsu yelled back

"You said I'm a worthless peace of trash that should have never been born, a disgrace to the guild, someone who should of stayed in my mansion and just stay then to rot! You told me I should of never been born!" Tears began falling from my face "You slapped me because I told you that this is only because Lassana came back and I was a replacement… and you slapped me telling me not to speak ill about her! Do you know how much that hurt Natsu…"

Natsu looked at me with sad regretful eyes but simply turned away to look at the other side of the wall. Happy was trying to cry as I spoke. I can hear Levy and Juvia crying along with Erza behind me. I suddenly felt a sense of dizziness hit me and I suddenly lost my balance.

"Lucy!" I heard Juvia cry as she caught me and helped me regain my balance.

"are you alright?" she asked me with worried eyes.

"I don't know…" I said softly as I tried to stand up right. Then suddenly I felt a lump make its way up my thought. I quickly covered my mouth and ran to the bathroom to throw up. I felt someone hold my hair out of my face and stroke my back gently it wasn't long when I found out it was Juvia once I sat up holding my stomach. For some reason it's trying to get rid of everything I had for the past 3 days not to mention my head was pounding against my skull not letting think straight. Why was I mad I the first place? I was yelling at someone but why…? I suddenly started throwing up into the toilet again. Oh dear Navis I feel terrible. After a while I assume my stomach ran out of things to throw out of my body seeing as how I'm starving and the throwing up came to a complete stop.

"Hey Luce are you sick? You want me to get you some medicine?" I heard Natsu worriedly ask.

"N-no Natsu it's fine…" I managed to say

"Maybe it's a stomach flu…?" Erza stated. I quickly began to think back to earlier yesterday and shook my head no

"I didn't really eat anything yesterday. All I had was bread and butter, milkshake and hot coco."

"Wow you barely eat Lu-chan." Levy sighed

"Wait… you barely ate anything and it's not stomach flu… you don't think…?" Erza began.

"…. Levy…" I began.

"I'm already on it." I heard her say from my room grabbing her cloths.

"Natsu we need you to leave." Juvia said

"what why? What's going on? What's wrong with Luce!" he asked

"Damn it Natsu please! Go!" I yelled looking at him with pleading eyes.

"…fine…" He sighed "come on Happy"

"Can I stay Natsu…?" He asked. Natsu looked at him then at me.

"I don't see why not." I shrugged

"alright." Natsu said to Happy. Happy smiled and flew next to me as Natsu left. Once he was gone Levy and Erza quickly changed and left leaving me with Juvia and Happy. Happy apologized to me on "behalf" of Natsu for what happened yesterday and that he was shocked when Natsu said all of that. I smiled at Happy and told him not to apologize and not to worry about it after that he began asking all sorts of questions. I couldn't tell happy what had happened. I get that he's seen a lot of things a 6 year old shouldn't see, because of all the missions he goes on, but how do you explain rape to a child? I wound up telling Happy that I was so upset that I wasn't paying attention and ended up in a bad situation that was worse than any mission we've ever been on, after all I'm not lying I'm only cutting out the graphic parts for him. Maybe one day when Happy is older I'll tell him everything but I think for now this is for the best. After a while of making small talk, with Juvia and Happy, a flash of yellow suddenly appeared blinding us and when it disappeared Loke was standing there with a stern face.

"How are you feeling Lucy?" He asked

"well… I ended up throwing up everything in my stomach…" I sighed

"What? Are you alright? You don't think?" he began to panic

"I'm fine Loke. Just a hungry and Levy and Erza already went out to get the test." I said

"All we can do is hope for the best." Juvia said

"yeah… I'll make you some green tea ok Lucy." Loke stated

"Yeah that sounds nice." I smiled

"I'll make the others something too." He smiled walking to the kitchen to get started.

After a while Loke brought me my light blue mug with green tea and went back to the kitchen to prepare everyone's meal. Juvia and I continued our conversation as Happy occupied himself with a coloring book I have for him, for times when I'm too busy to play with him. I slowly blew at the tea and took a sip. I think tea is exactly what I needed, the warmth of the tea going down my throat and worming up my body. Suddenly the smell if bacon and eggs hit my senses and my stomach bean to growl.

"that smells amazing" Juvia marveled. I simply nodded at her with a smile as I took another sip of tea. After a while of silence the door opens to reveal Erza and Levy with Gray and Gajeel.

"Here you go Lu-chan." Levy said holding out the bag for me.

"Thank you Levy-chan, Erza" I said taking the bag from her.

"It's not trouble at all Lucy" Erza smiled.

"Something smells good." Gajeel said smelling the air.

"Oh Loke is making food for everyone." I stated.

"Grate, I am starving." Gray said patting his stomach.

"That's good, because the food is ready." Loke said walking into the room.

"Grate let's eat!" Levy jumped up and skipped to the kitchen with everyone behind her.

While they ate I went to the bathroom to take the test first and placed the white stick on the counter, near the sink, washed my hands then left to sit with everyone at the table. Happy ate his fish next to me while everyone else had their bacon and eggs. Loke even gave me a little to eat. I scarfed down my food almost as fast as Natsu does, what can I say, I threw up this morning and only had tea after all. After we all finished eating I went to the bathroom to check the stick. I took a deep breath and looked at the stick to see a pink cross on it. I think I'm going to faint.

"Lu-chan…?" Levy's voice came from my room. I took a deep breath and left the bathroom.

"Well?" Erza asked.

"… I'm… pregnant…" I said softly with tears in my eyes.

"Are you positive?" Gray asked.

"Yeah…" I said placing a hand over my mouth as tears began to fall.

"Are…you going to keep it?" Gray asked

"Well…" I said smiling softly "yes."

"Really!?" Gray said shocked

"Oh my!" Juvia exclaimed as Levy Gasped

"THAT BASTERD!" Loke growled

"what?!" Gageel said shocked

"OH NO! What's pregnant…" Happy asked causing everyone to fall silent

"umm… it's when… We'll tell you later…" Juvia told Happy

"What? Tell him now! Pregnant is when-!" Gray instantly stopped once Erza sent him a death stare. "yeah we'll tell you later…"

"AWWWW! LUCHYYYYY!" Happy whined. I sighed and picked him up.

"Umm… pregnant is…. Uhh… a type of pill… yeah a pill… that women eat to be able to have kids…?"

"Ohhhh! And you took the pill?" Happy questioned

"Well a bad man made me swallow one… and… yeah…" I said slowly

"So your pregnant!?" Happy questioned now in shock

"Most importantly your ganna keep it!?" Gray questioned.

"Well yeah… The girls and I agreed that I will keep it if I ended up pregnant I would keep it." I said softly as everyone began to freak out, as if they were the ones pregnant.

"Now wait a second!" Erza demanded making everyone freeze. "We can't be sure! You might have taken the test but they are wrong sometimes. So until your monthly comes up we won't know."

"OH! That's right!" Levy said as if she just learned something new

"I suppose it's the waiting game now…" Juvia said softly

"Let's hope that basterd didn't get you pregnant because if he did I'll give him a special visit." Gray growled cracking his knuckles.

"Don't forget about me" Loke growled

"If you want I can put him in a dark and cold cellar worse than the ones in jail." Gageel smirked

"Um… guys you should calm down…" Levy laughed

"Juvia thinks Gray should calm down as well…"

"Yeah guys we don't know for sure yet." I smiled

"Fine" They all sighed.

"Well… Let's try and take our minds off of this subject! Come on to the guild Cake for me!" Erza cheered leaving the room

"… You mean 'cake is on me'?" Gray asked

"OH! How kind of you Gray! Come on guys! Gray is buying us cake!" Erza smiled

"WHA!?" Gray yelled in confusion

"Heheh! How kind of you Gray!" Levy and I said leaving

"I don't want cake I want fish!" Happy whined as we all headed for the guild. I smiled as we all walked and chatted. Are you watching Mama, Papa… these are my really close friends. I suppose it's true that you'll never know who your real friends are until something happens huh. Mama, Papa… if I am pregnant… What will I do? I can barely take care of myself at the moment and taking care of someone else will be hard. I'm scared. Please look after me and help me through this mama, papa.


	3. Have to go

Here is Chapter 3 I hope you like it!

I slammed my pillows on to the ground and pulled the sheets off my bed and threw them across the room. I quickly scanned the room in anger and stomped over to my book shelf and threw the books all over the ground and went over and kicked my chair from the coffee table. I scanned my room and stopped, it's a mess. I got caught up in the heat of anger I destroyed whatever I can get my hands on, hell I bet if someone were here with me I would of most likely slapped them for no reason. I felt tears fall from my face as I looked over to the bathroom and sank to my knees. I let out the sadness and pain I felt as I pulled my knees up to my chest and hid my face. It's been a month since everything happened and my period never came throughout the month. I took the test again today just to make sure and it turned out positive. I didn't know how to feel, there was so many emotions running through me I chose to be mad.

"Why does this have to happen to me…"I whispered to myself "I can't even feed myself most of the time I end up having to go to the Guild to eat, how am I going to feed a child…"

I sat there in silence wondering what I can do. I would have to take on more missions to be able to buy food and pay rent, but what would I do when my stomach starts to grow? I don't think I'm ready to face the guild and tell them what happened. I don't want to make Natsu look like the bad guy after all. I still love him even after everything. I wish I knew what to do. To take on a mission, no matter how easy it may seem, it will end up with some sort of fight. That's the way it always is after all. We accept a mission that seems easy, we go to the location and get detail on the mission, and the next thing we know we're being attacked by the enemy and get injured and destroy half the city. In return when the mission is complete the half the money goes to the city for the damages leaving us with half or less. I sighed as I realized that there was no other option.

I sighed. I didn't want to result to this; even after what Natsu did I didn't want to result to this because even if Natsu isn't my friend anymore I still had friends that care. Now because of the child I have no other choice. I don't want to risk its life on a dangerous mission. I sighed once again as I looked up and around my room. It really was a mess… and I had to clean it. I slowly got up as I grabbed my blanket and pillows and slowly fixed my bed. After I was finished I fixed began to place my books back on the shelf in alphabetical order. I then reached down for the last thing on the ground and stopped. It was the picture Mira took of team Natsu. Gray was striped half naked, like he always is, and Natsu was his normal attire with his scarf around his neck, they were both running from Erza because they accidently dropped her strawberry cake while they were fighting. In the background you can see Happy on my lap smiling as I scratched behind his ear and watched the others with a smile. I smiled sadly as I picked up the picture and got up. It's just another normal day at the guild. At least that's how it used to be. Now I spend most of my time at home reading and when I do go to the guild I'm with Levy or Loke. Team Natsu is usually on a mission. If I were to go on a mission it would be just me and my spirits.

"Things really are different now…" I said as I put the picture face down and walked to the bathroom. I washed my face and looked myself in the mirror; my eyes are puffy red from all the crying. I glared at my reflection as I examined my face; I've became paler and lost quite a bit of weight. I growled as I pinched the mirror causing it to crack as a small trail of blood to fall. I pulled back my fist and picked out the small shreds of glass from my fist and cleaned it. After words I quickly changed into clean cloths, grabbed my keys and summand Virgo.

"Yes Princess." Virgo asked as she bowed.

"Virgo I need a favor"

"Of course Princess."

I quickly asked her about the favor and the reason why I needed this done. She had agreed and left to accomplish this favor. I smiled at left the house towards the guild. As I walked down the concrete floor of the streets I hoped that Team Natsu hasn't left for a mission yet as with Levy's team. I need to tell them about this now. I soon saw the Guild come into view and quickly approached the guild doors. I took in a deep breath and walked in through the doors only to be greeted by the loud shouts of the guild members as they partied like they always did. I quickly scanned the room and smiled when I saw everyone was still here. I made my way around the guild mates as I walked to the bar.

"OH! Lucy! You came today!" Mira smiled "would you like something?"

"Can I get a pina colada?"

"Coming right up." She said softly as she left to make it.

"Hmm? LU CHAN!?" Levy shouted happily as she hugged me "I haven't seen you in three days!" she putted

"Sorry Levy." I smiled sadly as I looked over at team Natsu and then at the floor

"Lu-chan? Is something wrong?" Levy asked worriedly placing a hand on my shoulder. I took in a deep breath and looked at Levy. There's no going back now I have to tell her and the others.

"Levy…" I began. "I'm"

"Here you are Lucy." Mira's voice interrupted. "Oh… Did I interrupt something?"

"No. It's fine Mira" I smiled as she left.

"… What were you saying Lu-chan?"

"Actually, everyone has to hear about this as well." I said as I got up and walked over to the table where team Natsu was.

"Um… Gray, Erza…" I said softly as they all stopped to look at me.

"L-Lucy…?" Gray stuttered looking me up and down along with everyone else. I'm not surprised. Every time they're here I stay home, I haven't seen them since last month.

"Hey. Um… can I speak to you two…"I asked softly avoiding eye contact with Natsu and Lassana.

"O-of course…" Erza said as she sat up

"Lucy, what happened to you?" Natsu suddenly asked.

"It's really… really important guys." I said wishing Gray and Erza would hurry up. Once we were back with Levy I had them sit down.

"What's wrong Lucy? Why are you so pale?" Gray asked

"And skinny?" finished Erza

"I've been stressed out since the accident… "I sighed "and I have something you guy need to know."

"What is it Lu-chan?"

"… I missed my period…" I whispered loud enough for them to hear me.

"You mean-!?" Levy gasped covering her mouth

I slowly nodded "Yeah… I do." I said placing a hand on my stomach causing them all to gasp.

"That basterd!" Gray growled

"Lucy what will you do?" Juvia asked popping out of no wear.

"Well… I've come up with a solution but… I'm sure you won't like it…"

"I don't like it…" Gray said bluntly

"She hasn't even explained it Gray." Erza demanded

"I know but I can already tell I won't like this." He mumbled

"Now Gray I'm sure whatever it is it's for a perfectly…"

"I'm leaving Fairy Tail" I blurted out before Erza can get into a fight with Gray

"… Stupid reason for it… WHY!?" Erza finished

"I told you I wouldn't like it!" Gray yelled

"Why!?" Juvia and Levy whined

"because it's dangerous…" I began "The missions are all too dangerous even the simplest ones turn out harder than they seem! Not to mention that the guild has things flying everywhere."

"Oh come on it's not THAT dangerous in here" Gray smiled

"Chair!" Someone in the guild yelled. We all ducked only to have a chair fly over us and hit the wall causing it to smash into pieces.

"…. You were saying?"

"… Ok so it's a little dangerous but you can't go Lucy! You're like family!" He whined

"Not having you on the team is one thing but never seeing you again is another!" Erza protested

"Can't you reconsider?" Levy begged "We can help come up with a better solution!"

"Juvia agrees! We can all help you come up with something else!"

I shook my head looking down at the ground "Virgo is already looking for a new place we can live in far from here. Once she finds one… then we leave…."

"… Lu-chan…" Levy wimped trying to hold back her tears

"What has Master said about this…?" Erza asked softly

"I still haven't told him. I was planning on doing that after I told you guys."

"… Alright… Make sure to tell us what he says ok…" Gray choked out

"I will… I'll be out in a few." I said as I walked to Master Macorav's office. I softly knocked on the door and waited for an answer. I heard some shuffling from the other side of the door followed by a voice saying 'come in.' I opened the door and once inside I closed it behind me.

"Ah. Lucy. How are you? It's rare to see you in the Guild now days. Is something going on?" Macorav asked

"Actually… That's why I'm here to talk to you about." I said softly as I sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"Oh? What is it?" He asked curiously

I quickly and briefly explained to Master Macorav what had happened a month ago up tell now. After I had finished my explanation he sat there in a shocked silence as his mind processed everything I have just explained.

"Lucy… I'm glad you were able to speak to me so openly about this…"

"You're like a second father to me master. I wanted to tell you when I felt it appropriate to."

"I see… so… are you-"He drifted off.

"Yes. I am…" I nodded as I placed a hand on my stomach.

"What will you do?"

"…. I want to leave Fairy Tail. I don't want to but I think it would be best for the rest of the guild to not know."

"Why is that Lucy?"

"Because everyone in the guild loves to party and to fight I don't want to stop their fun. Not to mention I don't think I can handle seeing Natsu and being excluded from missions anymore. I mean look at me. The only reason I still have a home and food is because of everyone pitching in to pay for me. Loke and I go on simple missions that end up being difficult. I've barely come out of my house anymore because there really is no reason for me to be in the guild. All my close friends are always on Missions"

"I understand. Show me your guild mark." He said softly. I placed the right palm of my hand on the table to reveal the guild mark on the back of my hand. He gently placed his hand over it and closed his eyes. After a few seconds a soft pink glow appeared only to disappear a few second later. He removed his hand and I looked down at my hand to see the guild mark gone. I closed my eyes in an attempt to keep my tears from falling.

"I wish you good luck Lucy." Macorav said sadly "I do hope you come back"

I closed my fist and brought it up to my chest and slowly nodded. "I will" I opened my eyes to look at him "I'll train to become stronger as well. I will raise my child to be strong, kind and confident. This is a promise."

"I look forward to the day." Macorav smiled to me

"As do I." I smiled as I got up and walked to the door. "I'll be sending Loke to grab when needed."

"Of course" He said as I walked out his office and walked over to the group waiting for me. I told them what had happened and my promise to the master.

"Lu-Chan don't forget to contact us. Send us letters when you can."

"I will Levy. I'll miss you all dearly"

"We should meet up when possible. Why don't you tell us where you live once you settle in?" Erza asked

"I can't, I want to keep my location secret for a while. But don't worry I will tell you guys soon enough."

"Hey if you wanna teach the kid some Ice mag. You know who to call!" Gray smirked

"Juvia will miss you. Please take care." Juvia smiled sweetly

"Thanks guys."

"Princess." I heard Virgo say. I turned around to see her behind me.

"Yes Virgo?"

"I have found a nice home very far from here that is cheap and as you have requested, I have bought the house and moved all of your valuables there. All you need to do is grab the bags I have packed from your home." She informed me calmly

"No way are you going now!?" Levy asked in shock.

"It seems like it. Thank you Virgo, I'll go home now." I informed her

"I'll be waiting for you at home." She bowed. She then crossed her arms and began to sink into the ground leaving a hole.

"Well I have to go guys…" I said softly

"Lucy please take good care." Erza said

"Don't worry guys I'll be fine." I smiled as we all hugged and gave our final farewell.

I walked over to the guild doors and stopped in front of the doors. I closed my eyes and pushed the door open and walked home. On my way I keep telling myself not to look back. I didn't want to cry or feel any regret. Once I got home I walked in to see that all of my furniture had been completely cleared out. The only things in the entire house were the bags in the middle of the living room with Virgo standing next to them.

"Are you ready to go Princess?" She asked calmly

"Yeah lets go." I said as I grabbed my bags. Virgo walked outside with my other bag. I followed her to the door and stopped in my tacks. I hold many memories in the guild but I also have memories in this house. I tried my best to not look back into the building as I stood at the door. I will miss this place and the guild dearly but I know that this is the best thing to do. I closed the door behind me as I followed Virgo to the train station and to our new home. A new journey begins once I step foot on that train.

Hope you like the Story. Chapter 4 will come soon.


	4. New Home! wait my job is WHAT?

**Frida: Hey guys! I'm glad to see you like the story so far! **

**Lucy: Even though her grammar and spelling can use a little work…**

**Frida: HEY, HEY, HEY! I TRY!**

**Lucy: PHT whatever…**

**Inuyasha: SO! This is where you've been huh!**

**Frida:… Oh shit…**

**Lucy: Frida… who's this?**

**Frida: Umm… well you see**

**Inuyasha: I'll tell you who I am! I'm from her other Fanfic. Account from a story called Shikon High School. She left us after she got to chapter 6!**

**Frida: I didn't leave you! My computer crashed and it had to get fixed and I forgot my password….**

**Lucy: you have another Fanfic. Account?**

**Frida" Yeah I was known as InulovesKagforever. My story was Shikon High School. It was about Kagome and her friends are tomb boys and Inuyasha's friends are trouble makers.**

**Lucy: Are you going to continue it?**

**Frida:… I've thought about it…**

**Inuyasha: Yeah well you better! I miss being famous. **

**Frida: Alright then! I'll copy and paste the story onto this new account but I WILL be adding changes ok Inuyasha. **

**Inuyasha: Hey as long as I'm the star it's all good. **

**Frida and Lucy*role eyes***

**Frida: AAANNNYYYWAAAY here is part 4! **

**Lucy: We apologize in advanced if this chapter is not very good but it's because Frida is adding things to the story, that are not in the hand written version, as she goes.**

**Frida: Yup! So I hope you like it. **

**Lucy: Frida does not own Fairy tail or any of the characters.**

**Inuyasha:… I never got to say that…**

**Frida: Inuyasha get over it! I'll start working on the story now gezz.**

"Princess… princess… Princess Lucy please wake up…"

"mmm…."

"Princess we have arrived. We must grab your bags before the train comes to a stop."

"Alright… I'm up" I yawned as I stretched out my arms slowly. "Where are we anyway?"

"We're about to stop in Crocus." Virgo said softly as she grabbed some bags.

"Crocus? Isn't that where the Grand Magic Games are held?" I asked as I got up and grabbed a few bags myself

"That is correct princess. I found this place to be a suitable place for us to say at." Virgo explained "not to mention the house I got you is cheap but beautiful."  
"I can't wait to see it then!" I chirped as the train began to slow down. Once it had come to a complete stop we stepped off the train and walked over to the entrance of the station. Virgo and I began to walk around the city. A little while later Virgo came to a sudden stop causing me to almost bump into her.

"We're here Princess." Virgo smiled

"Really?" I asked as I looked around my surroundings only to find beautiful houses all around the block. I looked at Virgo confused. "Are you sure this is the place Virgo? These houses look pretty expensive…"

"I'm sure. Believe it or not most of these houses cost almost the same as your old apartment."

"What!? Really?" I smiled as I looked around

"Witch one is ours?" I asked excitedly. Virgo smiled and pointed to her right. I followed her finger and looked at the house in front of me in awe.

"Oh… my… mavis…" was all I was able to say. In front of me was a two story high brick house. With large windows and big yard, just like the other houses have. I then gasped as I looked around the roof. "Oh my gosh it has a chimney!" I squealed as I ran up the concrete path and on the porch. "Come on Virgo hurry and open the door! I want to see the inside!"

"Heheh yes Princess." Virgo giggled as she walked up the path and onto the porch. She dug into the pocket of her apron and pulled out a key. She put the key in the key hole twisted. The second I heard the door click and saw her open the door I busted in with a huge smile on my face and froze. Inside was a huge room and sitting in the middle was an Amish dresser with 4 drawers and a mirror. I walked over to it and placed my hand on the wood to admire it. I then looked to the left to see the living room connected to the entrance. The living room had a plasma screen TV hanging on the wall and a glass cabinet with a DVD and VDR player inside it. On top of the cabinet were a few pictures of me and my friends. A brown L shaped leather couch was a few feet away along with a 3 setter next to it. I looked to my right and saw a door and a stare case next to it leading up stares. I desisted to explore the second floor later as I walked into the living room.

I looked at the walls to see pictures of my guild mates. As I slowly walked around the wall I stopped when I saw a picture of team Natsu. I slowly placed my hand on it and closed my eyes. I miss them already. We've been on the train for 3 days and the whole time I thought about what everyone was doing. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I opened my eyes and wiped them away. I turned around expecting to see a wall behind the couch but what I saw caught me off guard. There where wooden chairs facing the wall, it had a giant square shaped hole in it leading to the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and it seems big enough to fit about 5 to 6 people to cook. The table was in the end of the kitchen and can fit an estimate of 8 people. I smiled as I walked to the couch and sat down. It was so comfortable. I never knew I could afford such beautiful furniture. Wait a second…. I can't afford this stuff… I quickly sat up and walked back to the door where Virgo was still standing.

"Virgo, how did you afford all this?" I questioned

"Simple princess, I got them from the spirit world." She smiled

"Oh… You did?" She simply nodded as she grabbed the bags and made her way to the stares

"Big brother Loke and Capricorn all helped me move them here. Come Princess we must prepare your room."

"Hehehe right!" I smiled as I grabbed the rest of the bags and made my way up the steps.

As we walked down the hall way I realized that there was a rail that lets me have a great view of the living room. Once we got further down the hall I lost sight of the living room, since the wall got in the way. We went to the second door to the wall and went inside. It was a large room painted a light blue color. In the middle of the room sat a queen size bed with my light pink blankets already on it. The room looked exactly the same as it did in my old home. Only my bed was in the middle of the room and not next to the window. Wait…. Is that a balcony? I walked over to the glass doors and opened them. I is a balcony! And it has flowers on it! Not to mention the grate view of the back yard and the pool! Wait… pool… I have a pool…. I HAVE A POOL! WHOOHOO! "I LOVE THIS HOUSE!" I yelled out loud. "Virgo! I can't believe we were able to buy this place!"

"To our luck the manager ended up being a girl so Loke used his charm and she lowered the price of the place. Loke will be going to Fairy Tail to take on jobs to be able to pay the rent."

"What? He can't pay the rent himself."

"That's why I got you a job as well."

"You…did?"

"Mmhmm you'll be working as a singer/ actress." She said as my jaw dropped.

"…. Um… Hehehe I'm sorry but how on earth did you land me that job?"

"I have my way's princess. After all you need to be able to do something safe what's safer than a singer and actress?"

"Umm hello a waitress or something!"

"Hehehe a waitress! Have you seen this house princess?"

"… you have a paint their… but the point to coming here was to NOT draw attention from Fairy Tail!"

"I know. That's why you will not give away your home or location. They will only know that you are traveling, but if you want to do it the hard way."

"Hard way? There's another way?"

"You pull a Hanna Montana and wear a wig" she said holding up a black wig. I stared at it and glared at Virgo.

"you planed this didn't you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about princess."

"… ugh fine give me the wig." I sighed as I stretched my hand out.

"First job is tomorrow. You'll be auditioning for a soap opera." She smiled handing me the wig. "You need to be up by 7, I've already set your alarm, Loke will be taking you to the audition. Now start unpacking." She finished as she bowed and disappeared back to the spirit world. I sighed as I looked down at the wig in my hands. I placed it on my desk as I began to unpack my bags. I can't believe Virgo actually got me such a job. Well… I'm not really big yet but for the sake of caring for the child, I will try to do what I can and give it my best shot. Once I finished packing I took a shower and changed into my pajamas. I then stopped to look at myself in the mirror. I'm starting to gain some weight and color back. I smiled to myself. I need to be as healthy as possible for this child. I thought as I placed a hand on my tummy. I walked over to my bed and got comfortable under the blankets and closed my eyes. "Mother, Father if you can see me now then please forgive me for loosening all hope, but now I want you to know that I won't give up and I will try my best to raise this child with the help of my friends." I said as I started to fall into deep sleep.

**Frida: WELL! I hope you liked it guys! Next chapter will be out soon along with the Inuyasha story**

**Inuyasha: I hope so I'm starting to get bored!**

**Kagome: Inuyasha don't be like that!**

**Lucy: I agree with her you shouldn't be to mean to her**

**Inuyasha: Yeah? And what exactly are you ganna do huh!?**

**Natsu: Hey! Leave Lucy alone you big ugly dog!**

**Inuyasha: What did you call me?**

**Natsu: You heard me 'BIG UGLY DOG'!**

**Inuyasha: You wanna go!?**

**Natsu: Bring it on!**

**Kagome: INUYASHAA!**

**Lucy: NATSU!**

**Inuyasha: EEEP!**

**Natsu: uhhh….**

**Kagome: SIT!**

**Lucy: LUCY KICK! **

**Inuyasha: UGHH Damn it Kagome!**

**Natsu: What was that for Lucy!?**

**Erza: Oh are you arguing Natsu? Hm? Who's this?**

**Natsu: Erza!? N-No of course not! NO fight here!*smiles sheepishly*He's Inuyasha a new friend! **

**Inuyasha: hahahah! You're afraid a week human girl!? Ahahah!**

**Erza: *Evil ora* What was that?**

**Inuyasha: *gulp* **

**Erza: I'll show you WEEEEK! *she grabs him by his hair twirls him around and throws him until he disappears in the sky***

**Frida, Lucy, Natsu and Kagome: o0o….. **

**Frida: He flew further than team rocket… **

**Kagome: I'm scared…**

**Lucy: She's nice… when you don't get her mad…**

**Natsu:… I'm going to go find Happy…**


End file.
